


(Let’s Get) Physical

by SapphicScholar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gym Sex, Smut, so much appreciation for those muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: It wasn’t as if Cat didn’t know that Kara was well beyond the general populace’s notion of “in shape.” But no matter how well she knew Kara’s body, she was never quite prepared for how impressive Kara was when she was exerting herself without any of her powers being dulled by red sun lamps or the old kryptonite emitters.Or a smutty workout one-shot for the prompt: Cat walks in on Kara working out/training





	(Let’s Get) Physical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InRaosLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRaosLight/gifts).

> A/N: Title shamelessly taken from Olivia Newton John lyrics
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It wasn’t as if Cat didn’t _know_ that Kara was well beyond the general populace’s notion of “in shape.” Even in the at-home training room with the red sunlamps she’d had installed once Kara officially moved in, Kara could still lift more than most professional athletes, and she seemed to have almost boundless energy as she did push ups and chin ups and sit ups, in turn, cycling through them with only the briefest of rest periods. And, well, Cat was familiar enough with Kara’s body by that point to know the toned lines of muscle by heart. She’d traced along Kara’s abs, watching as they twitched and tensed the lower her fingers moved. She’d left red scratches criss-crossing along Kara’s back only to see them heal in moments when they flicked the red lights off. She’d kissed up and down muscular thighs, felt as they tensed around her ears, Kara’s voice growing breathier and breathier.

But no matter how well she knew Kara’s body, she was never quite prepared for how impressive Kara was when she was exerting herself without any of her powers being dulled by red sun lamps or the old kryptonite emitters, which had become rarer and rarer these days after Cat had gone storming into the DEO’s headquarters, demanding that unless they wanted to be up to their eyeballs in OSHA violation complaints, every last one had better be wrenched out of the walls before her Blahniks clicked their way back to the exit.

In the present moment, Cat stood back and watched as Kara flung punch after punch at an armored military vehicle hanging from a reinforced steel chain. For a moment her mind got stuck on the chains and this big, soundproof room beneath the DEO, but she shook herself out of it. There were more important things to appreciate right there in the room. Like her girlfriend, muscles flexing, sweat beading along her brow, striking devastating blows against a truck made to withstand bullets and explosions.

It had been a long week—Cat knew that almost as well as Kara, having spent nearly every night at CatCo, watching the coverage come rolling in with each new round of attacks. And with every fight stopped, every potential city-razing invasion ground to a stuttering halt thanks to Supergirl and her sister’s team pulling backup, there was yet another think piece from yet another ignorant asshole insisting that all aliens were menaces who didn’t belong in the country, let alone the planet. And out in public Kara kept up a good charade of cheeriness and optimism, smiling at children and insisting that National City was safe under her protection, but at home Cat could see how much it was eating away at her.

Once things had finally calmed down, Cat suggested a day of pampering at home since Carter was still off with his father keeping safe during the aftermath of the most recent round of alien attacks. She’d whispered in Kara’s ear about all the things she could do to show her how very, very grateful she was for their local superhero. There were visions of long baths with essential oils, kept warm with intermittent, controlled blasts of heat vision. Meals delivered from all of Kara’s favorite restaurants, including all the ones that didn’t do delivery. Heated massage oil. Kara stretched out with her back bared for Cat. The cool silk of the sheets twisting around Kara’s legs as she melted under the firm, insistent pressure of Cat’s touch.

Only Kara had shaken her head. “I…that sounds amazing, really. And I love that you want to do it for me. But right now I think I’m still too—too _angry_ to enjoy it. Do you know what I mean?”

Cat had merely arched an eyebrow. As if she hadn’t been the one to sit down with Kara and talk to her all about getting at the anger beneath the anger. As if she hadn’t spent decades of her life dealing with men who underestimated her, competitors who sought to undermine her, and employees who spread nasty rumors about her because she didn’t meet their expectations of what a mother and a woman should be.

Which is why Cat had spent the night texting with Alex about getting this little room all set up for Kara. Because if there was one thing Cat had learned over the years, when Kara got angry enough, she needed a bit of space and a way to be angry and destructive but not near anything she loved. She’d nearly flung herself off the bed the first time Cat suggested she work out some of her frustrations in a more…fun way, though it became clear later on that mid-level annoyances and lower were a different thing entirely. And those nights quickly became some of Cat’s favorites.

“She can’t hurt herself doing this, right?” Cat asked Alex, her voice soft, although she doubted that even Kara would be able to hear—or be listening for her—over the smash of fist against reinforced metal.

“This?” Alex watched Kara in silence for a few moments. “Not really. If she goes at it with her heat vision like she did after the Daxamites…well, yeah, she could blow out her powers. But normally she’s got pretty good self-control.” She quieted, worrying at her lower lip. “I should get back to the lab, but call me if it looks like she’s not okay, alright?” After a moment she added, “Please.”

Cat nodded, leaning back up against the doorway to watch and wait for the anger to break or worsen.

The minutes seemed to stretch out in front of Cat as Kara drove both fists and feet hard into the car, the chains clanging as the vehicle rattled under the force of Kara’s blows. Cat couldn’t be sure, but at some point she thought she noticed Kara wiping her cheeks as tears mingled with sweat. After that, the punches began to slow, and Cat could no longer hear Kara’s ragged breathing, as it slowed to a steady pace.

Knowing Kara’s tendency to sometimes look upon any destruction she had wrought—even sanctioned destruction like this—and panic, every angry headline flashing back at her, Cat decided to intervene, strutting into the room and making sure her steps were loud enough for a potentially distracted Kara to hear her coming.

“Done already?” Cat asked once she got to Kara.

Kara shrugged, and Cat could tell the fight had gone out of her, the fiery anger having burned itself out. Now all that was left was to ensure that the spaces it had left would be filled with something better.

“You know,” Cat drawled, “before I go home and pamper you for hours upon hours, I thought I might enjoy more of a show…”

With a tilt of her head to one side, Kara paused before letting out a little snort of laughter—something Cat counted as clear progress. “I thought destroying an army truck might be enough for you.”

Smirk curling up one side of her mouth, Cat shook her head. “No, no. Sure, brute force is fine and well, but you know how much I enjoy a show of…finesse.”

“Well, then…” Kara reached out, her fingers curling around Cat’s hips, only to be batted away.

Cat tsked. “Not yet.” Not even the patented pout could get her to relent. “Surely you have some gym here that isn’t pure 1970s government-issued drab.”

“Um, yeah, just upstairs.”

“Well then lead the way, Supergirl.”

A few minutes later, they arrived in a sprawling gym that seemed to cater towards a crowd more inclined to punching bags than pilates. Still, it would work for what Cat had planned, particularly once she noticed the red bulbs interspersed throughout the room—a much better alternative to the green strips that used to line the perimeter. And with that, she clicked the lock shut.

“Alright, let’s go to the mats.”

Kara nodded, traipsing over to the first set of thick black mats and standing at the edge, staring at Cat and waiting for her directions. And oh, that was a look Cat could get used to.

“Push ups. Let’s start with 20, hmm?”

“You know I can do more than that, right?” Cat tried to ignore the way her stomach clenched at the cockiness in Kara’s tone. Her plans for the day were very much centered on making Kara feel good; she could wait.

Still, despite the protests, Kara dropped down to her knees and placed her hands under her shoulders before pulling herself up into a plank position, then sinking down, shoulder blades pulling together and back muscles flexing, before she pushed herself back up with a small huff of air. Again and again.

From there, Cat moved her over to the free weight station, then over to the pull up bar, where Cat counted her down through pull ups and chin ups in turn, watching as sweat beaded along the her temples and the hairs at the nape of her neck grew damp.

They repeated the cycle two times over. Only when Kara had one chin up left, Cat paused. She looked up at Kara, running her tongue along her teeth and trying to pace herself.

As Kara hung from the bar, waiting Cat’s instructions, Cat trailed a nail along the waistband of Kara’s shorts, grinning as she shivered. “Do you remember, oh, what was it? Your first month at CatCo? A certain staff retreat mandated by HR after a particularly terrible issue led to what they decided was too many firings for morale?” She rolled her eyes. Incompetence demanded punishment, or else employees might start to think it was acceptable.

Kara’s head bobbed up and down between her tensed arms. “Yeah. The one out at that leadership retreat thing, right?”

“That’s the one.”

“What about it?”

“Oh nothing. Except I distinctly remember my brand new assistant telling me that she was afraid of heights and definitely shouldn’t do certain activities like the zipline.” A nip to Kara’s hipbone that made her arms waver for the first time. “Or that she couldn’t possibly be strong enough to hold herself up through the long ropes course.” Another teasing nip that left goosebumps erupting along Kara’s arms. But then Cat’s gaze softened. “I can’t imagine the toll it took to pretend you were average for so very long when even at your most human”—she gestured to the red bulbs bathing the room in a soft glow—“you are utterly extraordinary.”

Kara shrugged as best she could, though Cat could see the glimmer of pride stiffening her spine some. “Anyone can be fit.” Her voice, rough with exertion, turned teasing. “I know for a fact that you can hold a plank for an inhumane amount of time.”

Cat’s pulled her lower lip between her teeth as she watched a bead of sweat roll down Kara’s chest, disappearing between her breasts, but she shook herself out of it. That would come later. “I think you know the fitness isn’t all I’m talking about,” Cat murmured, her breath warm against Kara’s skin. “Not that all of this isn’t impressive.” Kara preened slightly as Cat’s gaze raked up and down her body, pausing to appreciate every toned inch of muscle shimmering under a light sheen of sweat. “But I mean how extraordinarily generous you are.” Cat’s fingers pushed Kara’s tanktop even higher up her torso. “The way you care so deeply.” Cat’s lips traced along all the newly uncovered skin. “The way you put others before yourself again and again and again.” Cat’s tongue trailed straight up from Kara’s bellybutton to the line of her sports bra. “All these little parts of you that I’m so lucky to experience firsthand.”

“Cat,” Kara gasped, Cat’s breath suddenly hot against her, warm and damp even through the thin layer of spandex still separating her nipples from Cat’s lips and mouth and the tongue that does _such_ incredible things to her.

“Shh, let’s put all of your wants and needs first for a change.” Delicate fingers were suddenly slipping under the waistband of her shorts, and Kara could barely breathe.

“There’s—there’s a locker room,” she managed, moving to jump down from the bar.

Only Cat didn’t let go of her hips, shaking her head instead as a devilish smile that foretold a particularly exquisite kind of torture for Kara pulled up the corner of her mouth. “No, no, you stay there. And you can have my mouth on anything that ends up in front of it.”

Kara let out a groan, wishing she hadn’t gone quite so hard on the earlier circuits as her arms gave the slightest pang of protest in anticipation of however long they’d spend holding her up before Cat decided she was done. But then Cat’s fingers were pushing up her bra, and suddenly she was groaning for a whole new reason as Cat’s mouth trailed along her breasts, alternating hot, wet kisses with teasing nips.

Kara’s whole body seemed to thrum with need, and she nearly dropped back down to the mats when she unthinkingly reached to curl her fingers into Cat’s hair, swinging slightly before she caught the bar again and readjusted her grip.

“Was there something else you wanted?” Cat’s voice was honeyed and smooth, belying none of the aching desperation that Kara knew just had to be there for Cat to break her No Sex at Secret Government Agencies With Too Many Cameras rule.

“More,” Kara said, her voice breathy.

“Well, then, you know what to do.” Cat gestured at the bar, watching as Kara pulled herself up high enough that Cat slipped the tiny shorts over her hips, pausing to mouth at the wet spot that had darkened the blue of Kara’s underwear before slipping them the rest of the way down her legs.

“But anyone could…” Kara’s words gave way to a whimper as Cat pressed a soft kiss to the crease of Kara’s thigh.

“The door’s locked. If they choose to ignore it, that’s on them.” And then Cat was ducking her head forward, tapping lightly on Kara’s thighs until she got the idea and pulled her legs up with a small grunt of effort, draping them over Cat’s shoulder as Cat’s hands curled around her ass, pulling Kara in closer.

It was so different from anything they’d done before, and within seconds Kara knew it would rank in her top 10 list. If it was possible to even keep a top 10 when it felt like everything they did just kept getting better. Except that one time in the shower with her powers blown out…that was like waterboarding, but they didn’t talk about that one too often.

But her mind went blank as Cat’s tongue parted her folds, licking long, slow strokes up and down the length of her, stopping _just_ shy of where Kara wanted her again and again until Kara was practically swinging from the bar, her hips bucking into Cat’s mouth.

“You taste so good,” Cat murmured, her voice muffled but still audible. And then her tongue was dipping inside Kara, making Kara’s arms tremble as she bit down on her lower lip to keep from calling out. Only she couldn’t quite keep it all inside, not when Cat kept up an insistent pace, her hands kneading at Kara’s ass, the hums of pleasure sending delicious little vibrations through her lips. Instead, Kara ended up chanting Cat’s name, a constant refrain of thanks, of praise, of need that seemed to have suffused every inch of her, turning her into little more than a person who wanted, who craved—not even a specific thing; just a specific person.

Kara squirmed, clutching more and more tightly at the bar, her chanting turning to pleading until Cat finally moved her mouth back up, her lips wrapping around Kara’s clit and making her see stars. Kara’s breath came in little gasps then, her arms wavering, legs trembling. And suddenly Cat’s tongue was swirling just right, and Kara came with a gasp, quickly disentangling her legs from Cat to drop from the bar without injuring her girlfriend.

After that, even the idea of standing seemed like too much, and Kara let herself drop straight down to the mats, trusting in the work of the maintenance crew she’s gotten to know so well over shared late night pizzas brought back from quick trips out to stop robberies and car accidents throughout the city.

“That,” Cat murmured, “was gorgeous.”

“Really?” Kara let out a small bark of laughter. “I mean, you are, definitely. Always. But I’m pretty sure I’m a sweaty mess.”

Cat shook her head, lowering herself down to the mat with more grace than anyone had a right to display in the DEO gym. Her fingers trailed along Kara’s hairline, tucking a few strands that had worked their way free from her braid behind her ear. “Trust me.”

Kara pushed herself up onto her elbows and pressed a soft kiss to Cat’s lips, sighing as it deepened, tongue teasing along the seam of her lips before dipping inside. Kara groaned at the taste of herself on Cat’s tongue, shifting her weight to one side to keep a hand free to reach around and grope at Cat’s ass. Even without her super-hearing, she didn’t miss the hitch in Cat’s breathing at the contact.

“C’mere,” Kara whispered, trying to drag Cat up to straddle her face. She might not have been energetic enough to sit up, but she could most definitely make proper use of her mouth if it meant making Cat feel good.

But Cat shook her head. “I’m not done with you yet. If you’re ready to go again…”

With a gulp, Kara nodded her head.

After a moment’s maneuvering, Cat snuck her hand down between Kara’s thighs, humming at how wet Kara was for her. Once her fingers were slick with Kara’s arousal, Cat slipped one, then two inside of her, curling them forward gently as they moved in and out, in and out, slowly at first but gradually building to a faster rhythm as Kara began thrusting right back against Cat’s hand.

“Can I…? Can I…?”

“What do you need, Kara? Let me make you feel good.”

The noise Kara let out was definitely too loud for a clandestine midday fuck at her second workplace, but she couldn’t find it within herself to regret anything. “Another.”

“Another finger?”

Kara’s head bobbed up and down, the movement fast and jerky. But when Cat complied, her head hit the mat once more as her back arched off of it. “Oh Rao. Oh fuck. _Cat_.”

“God, you’re perfect.”

The words were almost enough to have Kara coming around Cat’s fingers right then and there, but she managed to hold off, dragging Cat down to her thigh. “Please?”

And somehow, despite the designer jeans that would definitely end up covered in sweat and the silk shirt that would definitely wrinkle and the mats that smelled like industrial disinfectant, Cat let herself be guided down to Kara’s strong thigh, let herself thrust against it like some sort of teenager—fully clothed and already halfway to orgasm. And oh god, she could _feel_ Kara’s quads tensing, could feel the power that pulsed through them, pushing the seam of her jeans up against her. She could feel herself growing slick with every roll of her hips.

“Harder. Please, please, harder,” Kara pleaded.

Cat obliged, fucking Kara harder and watching with wonder as Kara’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, her walls clenching around Cat’s fingers until she came with a long moan that pushed Cat right over the edge.

By the time the aftershocks had subsided, Cat had crashed into Kara’s chest—rules against mixing sweat and silk together be damned.

“Thank you,” Kara whispered, carefully brushing Cat’s hair out of her face as she cradled Cat against her chest.

“Your day of appreciation is nowhere near over, but the next rounds include hot baths and warm massage oil, and somehow I doubt that the DEO has the kind of accommodations I want.”

“If you go flip off the red sunlamps at the light switch, I can have this room cleaned and us home within the next ten minutes…”

“That’s a deal, Supergirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter @sapphicscholar


End file.
